


Gale/Randy Song Drabbles 1

by AHS



Series: G/R Song Drabbles [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten 100-word drabbles, each inspired by a song.  They do not go in order, or necessarily go together, and no timeline is specified.  Take them however you will.  (Artists: The Red, Madonna, Paolo Nutini, Kurt Nilsen, Leona Lewis, Blue October, Iio, Afghan Whigs, Hawksley Workman, Bim)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gale/Randy Song Drabbles 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

Drabble #1 - “Breathe Into Me,” The Red  


Warm hands. Tenderly touching tender jaw.

“Who hit you? I’ll kick their ass.” Blue eyes flash, fiercely protective. Gorgeous mouth means it, but half-smiles at how intimidating the words _don’t_ sound.

“I did.”

Smiling stops. “…You punched yourself in the face?”

“Tried. Not fucking easy, which is why I’m still a li’l bit pretty. Not like you, though.”

“W-why?”

“Doesn’t hurt. Everything else hurts, but not this.”

“ _Gale_ … what can I do?”

Breath falling casually upon swollen lips. Sweetness burns. Crawls inside. Brings to life the broken.

… _Breaks_ him. Always.

“Tell me who I am, Rand. I’ll be… for you.”

*****

Drabble #2 - “Drowned World/Substitute For Love,” Madonna  


What the fuck was I thinking?

Getting on a hit show? _Network_ show? That would get me recognized _everywhere_? Invited to parties, talk shows? All kinds of shit I hate?

Asked more questions to fake smile and bullshit my way out of?

“ _Is there a special woman in your life?_ ”

I’d given up smoking, but I soon started again.

Success felt good after years of movies nobody saw… (and I was relieved nobody saw). I’d wanted fame.

I changed my mind.

I couldn’t run away. But I would fucking have him with me.

“Rand. Premiere next week. Be my date?”

*****

Drabble #3 - “Last Request,” Paolo Nutini  


“Think that box needs more tape? Yeah…”

“Rand, slow down.”

“Lots to do…”

“You’re done.”

The show was done. _We_ were… done? His apartment was stacks of boxes and a stripped bed. My turn next, but he would already be gone.

Couldn’t think about that. He couldn’t either, which was why he didn’t want to stop. I grabbed his wrist.

“C’mere.” Pulled him towards the mattress I was pressing my face into. “Lie down with me. Just for a while.”

“Gale…”

“Still smells like us.”

“I know… This won’t make it any easier.”

“Maybe it’s not supposed to be easy.”

*****

Drabble #4 - “Never Easy,” Kurt Nilsen  


We were starting to fight. Almost two years and we really never had.

First year, we fell into each other so easily. Always touching, always… adoring.

Second year, we pulled back. Perhaps for the preservation of whatever was left of his “straightness.” Maybe because we didn’t know how to keep on and not keep getting deeper.

But… still adored. So close and yet so far hurt more than we’d realized. Or let ourselves.

Angry words. Icy silences. So not us.

Sounds of _I miss you_.

We had no buffer. Certainly not work. I found one for us…

Simon adored me.

*****

Drabble #5 - “Run,” Leona Lewis (orig. by Snow Patrol)  


“You got home okay?”

“Yeah…”

“What?”

“Gale, I just… I can’t do this anymore. We can’t.”

“……Oh.”

“I thought nothing could hurt worse than not seeing you at all. But I was wrong.”

“…I don’t want to hurt you, Rand.”

“I know.”

I want to be mad at him for not saying this before he left. But it’s not like I didn’t always look in his eyes like it was the last time. I knew it was coming.

“Shit, I… _should go._ ”

“You’re whispering. _He_ there?”

“Stop… I’m not the only one hiding.”

“……”

“I’ll speak up when you do.”

*****

Drabble #6 - “Everlasting Friend,” Blue October  


I could see the Broadway lights in his eyes and feel the excitement in his blood, even over the phone. He was where he belonged… except…

“We still have a show to do, you know. When you’re done, you are coming-… uh, you’re going back, right?”

“What did you almost say?”

Fuck. “I almost said, ‘coming _home_.’ I know Toronto’s not your fucking home.”

“You didn’t mean Toronto was, or even the show… You meant you.”

“Maybe. So?”

“So, regarding Toronto… I suppose so. Per my agent, anyway.”

“Your agent deserves a raise.”

“Home, meaning you? I think… always.”

Eventually.

*****

Drabble #7 - “At The End,” Iio  


Gale wasn’t talking to Randy.

“Fuck you, Rand!”

Gale wasn’t very good at not talking to Randy.

“You don’t know what the fuck yer talkin’ about…”

The drinking didn’t help.

“You say these things to hurt me, or what?”

Guilt. Nice, Gale.

“You’re a cold motherfucker. You have no romance in your soul.”

That was Randy’s limit.

“Fine!!! When I said Brian and Justin didn’t end up together, beyond the show… I didn’t mean it!”

“…You did.”

“Stop pouting and forgive me, anyway. Okay?”

“It’s just… we made it. They should get to.”

“Then they did. Now, come to bed.”

*****

Drabble #8, “66,” Afghan Whigs  


“Move your hips, Gale.”

“I move my hips just fine. Here, feel.”

“I meant side to side! No… _thrusting_ , please.”

“Spoilsport.”

“You’re the one who wanted a dance lesson.”

“I never claimed to be any good at dancing, but I thought I was getting by. Then I saw the dailies… Fuck.”

“It’s not that bad. You’ve got rhythm.”

“‘ _Who could ask for anything more?_ ’”

“Besides, perfect as your body is, these guys barely notice what it’s doing. They can’t stop staring at that gorgeous face.”

“…Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now, loosen up.”

“Randy?”

“Yes?”

“I think I move best with you.”

*****

Drabble #9 - “Oh You Delicate Heart,” Hawksley Workman  


Gale feels more deeply than anyone else I’ve ever known.

I think his fondness for herbal refreshment is probably needed to dull his senses a little every now and then. Make it less.

God, I can’t imagine Gale on E.

That emotion, vulnerability… as an actor, makes him so incredible, and so dangerous to watch. His face shows more than you can take in sometimes. He can kill you with a look.

As a man, it makes him incredible and dangerous to love. To know _you_ put the look on his face… and wonder which of you will die first.

*****

Drabble #10 - “The Magic of Us,” Bim  


“Gale.”

He sits, weary and beautiful.

“You came.”

“Of course I did.” I touch his hair. “I was in the church, at the back. The service was lovely.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Bitter words aimed at me sadden him further, and his eyes close apologetically. “Sorry.”

I take his hands in mine and hold tightly, offering comfort. Offering love I should never have taken away.

He pulls on me, I sink down to my knees, and we cling together.

“ _I’m_ sorry… so sorry.”

For his loss. And the years apart that have only made this… _us_ … grow stronger.

  


 


End file.
